


Static

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [37]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei is trying to keep his family warm.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 4





	Static

It was winter in Satellite, and the boys were bundled up as best they could be. The building they lived in didn’t have electricity, much less heat, and the temperature inside, while worlds better than outside, was terrible.

“It’s. So cold.” Crow chattered. He was snuggled up to Jack on the mattress under countless blankets that they had scavenged out of trash over time during the summer. That was the time to grab them —city folk often got rid of their old ones then after getting new ones during the winter. 

“I know, I’m working on it.” Yusei said, tinkering with the machine in front of him. He had an old Momentum generator, a half functional D-Wheel engine, and a broken heater. The idea was, that if he could Frankenstein the heater tothe engine, remove the dangerous bits, and hook it up to the fixed momentum generator, that he could maybe get them heat that didn’t need electricity and they could stop building fires on the kitchen tile.

“Stop working on it” Crow whined. “You have to be freezing. Come get under the covers.”

“Really, I’ll be okay—“

“Get under the covers, Yusei. I don’t want to get out of bed to drag you into it.”

Yusei sighed and put down his tools and took off his gloves. The air was _very_ cold on his bare hands, so he rubbed them on his sweater. 

He shuffled over to the bed and Crow scooted over so there was room. Yusei climbed in and went to kiss Crow, zapping them both. 

“Ow, what the fuck, Yusei?” Crow complained, hand on his mouth. Yusei laughed a little.

“Sorry. I must have generated some static electricity.”he said sheepishly.

“Can you do it again? I want you to do it to Jack. He’s asleep.”

“Probably, if you’re willing to test it with me some more.”

“Sure.”

And that is the story of how two dumb teenagers came to the agreement to spend the next half hour intentionally shocking each other on every body part they could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off the time my high school boyfriend and I figured out how to purposely generate static and did exactly this.


End file.
